


Ennui

by riskyrevenge



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Bad French, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, everyone needs portgo, i'm really sorry about the bad french, pr is a weeb and i'm really not sorry about including that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskyrevenge/pseuds/riskyrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo is bored when Porter isn't paying attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

Hugo lets his phone drop down to the floor - or rather, he lets it drop up, from his current position. He’s laying on his back on Porter’s bed with his head dangling backward over the edge of the mattress. He can see Porter sitting directly behind - or in front of? - him, reading. Porter’s right ankle is resting on his left knee, the paperback binding of the manga resting open on his leg while he holds it open and idly flips pages with one hand. Hugo huffs and Porter doesn’t look up. “What’s up?”

Hugo groans, “Je suis _bored_ , Porter.” He lets his arms dangle up and behind his head, brushing the floor with his knuckles. 

Porter looks at Hugo and smiles at the ridiculous position he’s in. “We have to wait for my brothers to get home until we go out. Nick demanded to come with us and he’s got the car.” 

Hugo frowns and furrows his brow. He holds his arms out to Porter.

“What?”

“Hug me.” 

Porter squints. “…what?”

“Give me a Spider-Man hug.”

“Are you serious?” 

Hugo keeps his arms held out and Porter stares at him for a moment. Hugo can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and at this point it could just be that he’s been hanging upside down for five minutes, but he knows better.

Porter sets the manga aside and gets up. He mumbles something along the lines of “weirdo” as he walks over and leans down to wrap his arms around Hugo’s torso. Hugo turns his head, resting his ear against Porter’s soft stomach, and hugs him tight. It’s only a few seconds before he’s giggling and Porter is laughing against his torso. Hugo rolls to the side to be right side up again and makes Porter climb on the bed with him. Porter sits cross-legged and Hugo takes the opportunity to rest his head on Porter’s thigh and looks up at him. 

Porter shakes his head and laughs again. “You good now?”

Hugo closes his eyes and nods emphatically. “Oui. Je suis bon.” 

Porter runs his hand through Hugo’s hair for a minute or so before Hugo feels the need to reopen his eyes. 

Porter’s watching him, the smile still playing at his lips. Hugo doesn’t think as he says it: “Bisous.”

Porter’s eyes widen slightly and the smile disappears, replaced by a small “o”. 

“Give me Spider-Man kisses.” Porter looks away and Hugo reaches up, turning his face back. “Stop wasting time. Je veux bisous.” 

Hugo can feel the faintest warmth of Porter’s blush as he leans down and gently touches his lips to Hugo’s. Hugo slides a hand up around the nape of Porter’s neck and opens his mouth slightly to kiss Porter’s bottom lip, and Porter sighs a little. Hugo runs his fingers through Porter’s hair and Porter holds Hugo’s side as their mouths move together, taking turns trailing kisses across each other’s lips. 

When Porter pulls away his hair is sticking up in the back and Hugo’s face is bright pink. Hugo smiles and murmurs, “Parfait.” 

Porter’s embarrassment still hasn’t faded and all he can manage in return is a bashful “shut up.” 

“Put your hand back in my hair.”

“Are all the French so demanding?” Porter obeys anyway, letting his fingers card through Hugo’s hair.

Hugo shrugs. “I wouldn’t have to demand if you weren’t so… timide.”

Porter smirks, finally settling into comfortability. “Well you can stop demanding.” He leans back down closer, smiling when he meets Hugo’s affectionate gaze. “Nick can go out by himself tonight.”

Porter kisses Hugo’s smile before he can demand anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it!! Just a couple things:
> 
> \- I know the French isn't 100% accurate but that's kind of the point, Hugo's just fooling around and looking for attention.  
> \- Based on [this really cute comic](https://38.media.tumblr.com/370630964d078e71010bc6c558406262/tumblr_n6n0emGe051qegv2ao1_1280.jpg) my friend sent me, and both of us were like, "It's Portgo."


End file.
